The present invention relates to methods of producing activated construction mixtures including of mixing of components such as cement, water, sand and additives, in particular in a rotor mixers-activators.
It is known to activate a cement solution in a high speed mixer of turbulent and turbulent-whirl type which makes possible obtaining of a mixture with high uniformity so that it does not form separate layers during transportation. This method is disclosed for example in the publication of Gershberg O. A. "Technology of Concrete and Reinforced Concrete Products", Moscow, Stroyizdat, 1971, pages 152-154. However, inorderly whirling movements of particles do not create here conditions for the most economical use of energy for the purpose of activation.
It is further known to activate construction mixture with evaluation of the degree of activation by evaluating the change of flowability of mixture with the use of special additive for liquefication of the activated mixture. This method is disclosed for example in the Russian Inventor Certificate Number 1668344 of Fridman, V. V., et al. "Method of Producing Activated Binder". This method is not sufficiently efficient during its use for mixture which have low initial flowability or does not flow at all, which often are used in construction. The realization of this method for mixtures with different ratios of its components, cement, sand and water shows that many mixtures remain underactivated and make segregations during subsequent liquefication with the use of a recommended additive.
A method of producing activated mixture with the evaluation of the degree of activation from increase in mixture temperature due to dissipation of energy and introduction of superplasticizer at increased temperature of mixture by 25.degree.-40.degree. is disclosed in Russian Patent Number 2,017,701 of Fridman, V. V. et al., "Method of V. V. Fridman for Obtaining Activated Construction Mixture". This method also does not provide objective evaluation of degree of activation of mixture for the following reasons. There are difficulties in measurements of the temperature of the mixture in conditions when highly abrasive particles move high speed. Substantial changes from one batch to another batch of heat losses to the body of the mixer and to environment also makes the temperature control complicated. Faulty evaluation about the degree of activation especially of highly movable mixtures with a filler from non-smooth particles of solid matter is also provided, wherein high heating of these particles takes place with increased circulation of the mixture. Realization of this method does not provide activation with a required reliability and sufficient for preventing a segregation of the mixture after its liquefication to the required flowability.
In addition in the above described methods there are no requirements to the construction and power of rotor mixer-activator for providing optimal conditions to implement the process.